BTR's Funniest Moments
by Mizmal BTR Fan
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots for all my pointless, funny ideas for Big Time Rush.  If you just want a good laugh, these one-shots are right for you. Probably, it will mostly be BTR friendship, maybe with some Logan/Camille or Kendall/Jo.
1. Fortune Cookies

So I decided to create this story in order to express all the funny, pointless, random ideas I have about Big Time Rush. I would add these to my other stories, but I realize that when I do that, I get really off the main topic, so I just decided to make a separate story for this. =) I hope you like it. Let the comedy begin!

* * *

**Fortune Cookies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

"Okay," Kendall stated, "Let's see what our future has in store for us." It was time to read the fortunes from their fortune cookies.

"Mine says 'Whatever you do, don't eat the lasagna.' Hmm, I wonder what that means," Logan was confused

"It's a conspiracy!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Do you even know what conspiracy means?" Logan asked him.

"No, but I know it has something to do with lasagna."

"Who told you that?" Kendall asked.

"Lightening," he replied, sheepishly, "Onto my fortune!" he changed the subject, "Mine says 'Error: Fortune not found.'"

"I guess you don't have a fortune," James laughed, "Let's see, mine says, 'You are so ridiculously awesome and cool; let's face it, you are pretty much great at everything.' Aha! The cookie has spoken," James announced proudly.

"What? It doesn't say that!" Kendall exclaimed, grabbing the paper. The other two friends had the same unbelieving looks on their faces, until Kendall exclaimed again, "Woah! It _does_ say that!"

"See, I told you I was the best," James replied, satisfied.

"What does your fortune say, Kendall?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Oh, let me see... 'Popcorn is yummy, especially with butter.' Hmm... well, that _is_ true."

"So true," the others agreed.

* * *

Haha, I hope you liked the first chapter. Whose fortune do you think was the funniest? I personally like James' the best. =)


	2. Random Conversations

**Random Conversations**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

"So... you are told you only have 24 hours to live. What do you do?" James asked them.

"I go see the Justin Beiber movie!" Carlos shouted.

"Are you crazy? Do you want to die even sooner?" James asked, making fun of Justin Beiber.

"I'm going to die?" Carlos shrieked.

"It was a joke," James explained.

"We have the weirdest conversations," Logan mentioned.

"Yeah..." Carlos agreed, "Like remember that one time we spent an hour debating on whether Barack Obama would shop at Walmart."

They laughed, "I still don't know why you think he would," Logan told him, chuckling.

"Hey, he's all about saving money, right?" Carlos stated and they laughed some more.

"Some could agree with that," Logan stated.

"Hey, wouldn't it be funny if someone said 'wet noodle' in a British accent?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, it would be," they all agreed.

"Wet noodle," James said in his very unconvincing British accent.

"Hahaha," Carlos laughed.


	3. Pancakes

**Pancakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

"Logan, can you make me pancakes?"

"Why don't you just make them yourself?" Logan asked him.

"Because they're lame when I cook them," he explained.

"Oh come on there not that..." Logan started to say, before remembering the horrible breakfast Carlos had cooked a couple months previously, "Yeah, I should probably make them."

"Yay!" Carlos exclaimed, before following Logan into the kitchen to watch him cook the pancakes. In the process, Logan had ask Carlos if he'd get something for him above the heated pan, to which he cheerfully agreed.

"Be careful not to burn yourself!" Logan warned.

"I'm not going to-" Carlos started to say, before accidentally touching the pan, "Ow! I burned myself!"

Logan just shook his head and got his friend a bandage before continuing to cook the food.


	4. Something Unheard Of

**Something Unheard Of**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

"I say that for our summer break, we do something that's never been done before, like going to the moon!" Carlos suggested.

"Carlos, first of all, people have _already_ gone to the moon and second of all, how are _we_ going to get to the moon?" Logan asked.

Carlos shrugged, "I don't know, _you're_ the genius."

* * *

Yep, some chapters are going to be this short. DEAL WITH IT! Haha, just kidding. But anyway, despite it's shortness, I hope you still thought it was funny.


	5. Birthday

**Birthday**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

"Mr. Bitters, guess when my birthday is!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Is it December 32nd?" he asked, unamused.

"No, my birthday isn't in December!" he replied.

Logan, who was standing beside him, had to hold back a laugh.

"Wait... is that New Years?" Carlos asked.

"How many days are there in December?" Mr. Bitters asked.

"Well since you said 32, I guess 32," Carlos replied.

Logan couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing.

"What?" Carlos asked, and Logan just rolled his eyes and walked away, "Wait! Mr. Bitters still didn't guess my birthday!"

* * *

Sadly, this actually happened to one of my friends. She asked our teacher to guess her birthday and basically this happened. Now you know why we always call her blonde. Haha. )


	6. Sleepover Shenanigans

**Sleepover Shenanigans**

**I do not own Big Time Rush.**

Before Big Time Rush existed, the boys would have sleepovers pretty much every weekend. They had always stayed up really late, into the lightness of the morning, but this particular time, Logan's dad had asked them all to go to bed early, because it was a school night. The four fifteen-year-olds all tossed and turned in their beds, trying to get to sleep, however, with no success.

After about thirty minutes, Carlos was still awake, "Logan," he whispered, "You still awake?"

"I think we all are," James, who was supposedly asleep spoke up.

"Most likely," Kendall agreed.

"What about Logan?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," James replied, "Logie?"

No response.

"Hey, you guys want to prank him?" James asked.

"You guys can't prank Logan. He's too sweet," Kendall spoke up.

"Aww, Kendall, you're no fun," Carlos stated, "Let's put whip cream on his face!"

"Okay, I already have some," James told him, pulling out a can of it.

The two quietly got out of bed and slowly crept over to Logan's bed.

They were about to spray the cream on his face, when suddenly, Logan's eyes popped open and he yelled, "Ahhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhh!" the other boys screamed in response.

All of a sudden, Logan started... laughing?

"What's so funny?" James asked.

"I was awake the whole time," he told them, still chuckling.

Kendall smiled. His little Logie had pranked them into thinking that they were pranking him when really, he would just prank them. He sat back and sighed, "This is better than a movie."

"Hey no fair!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Next time, I bet you'll think twice about pranking me," Logan smirked.


End file.
